seri_pixel_biologist_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lionstar
Lionstar is a fluffy, longhaired, strong, large ginger-golden tabby tom with lion-like fluff and a long, narrow face. He has a cream-colored underbelly and rusty brown eyes. History Lionstar, formerly named Lionsun, lived in the Twoleg Barn with Dawnstep, Honeywish, Branchpelt, and many other cats. He was oblivious to the fact that Honeywish loved him. When Mossleaf appeared on the farm for the first day, they started to become close friends. A moon or so after Mossleaf visited, Lionsun, Dawnstep, and Honeywish decided to visit her camp. The trio moved in, and Lionsun fell in love with Mossleaf. Dawnstep also invited her mate Branchstar, then named Branchpelt. Lionsun and Branchpelt never got along. Branchpelt eventually attacked Lionsun to prove his strength but lost. One day Mossleaf had a dream of a brown she-cat; Doegaze, who was trapped by the Junkyard Dog Pack. The newly named MossClan went to rescue her, and in the process, Lionsun was killed by a dog. But before he was led to StarClan, a mysterious cat appeared and gave him eight more lives and his new name. Branchpelt became jealous and left with Dawnstep and started BranchClan. After that, Lionstar unofficially mentored Crowfeather and had two litters of kits with Mossleaf. Moons later, a sky-stone struck camp. As Lionstar jumped onto Mossleaf to protect her from the blast, he lost a life. After his son, Lizardpaw awakens from a coma, Lionstar is sitting with Briarstalk with a thoughtful expression when Lizardpaw is talking to his brother Oakpaw about becoming a warrior. He stands up and announces that a celebration for Oakpaw is to begin, after the great Greenleaf hunt Lionstar and Briarstalk stalk save a loner named Bartrum and Lionstar invited him to a celebration, then goes on to give his son, Oakpaw, the warrior name of Oakglade and promote his only daughter at the time, Robinkit, to medicine cat apprentice, along with Redkit becoming Redpaw, his mentor becoming Briarstalk. Lionstar also had a boost of relationship with Bartrum when Bartrum showed the rainbow snail he 'caught'. Trivia * Even though he is leader, he was never a deputy and never had an apprentice formally. * As of episode eighty-six he's on his seventh life. **He lost his ninth life fighting a dog and his eighth protecting Mossleaf from the meteor. **His counterpart, or rival, Branchstar is still on his ninth to our knowledge. *Lionstar is friendly with kittypets, loners, and rouges as clan cats or visitors unlike many leaders in the original Warrior Cats series. *Even though Branchstar has more lives, early on Lionstar was shown to be the physically stronger one. *Not long after he and Mossleaf met, Seri said she thought Lionstar would have very pretty kits. This might mean that she was planning for Mossleaf and Lionstar to become mates from early on. *It is possible that he and Mossleaf will have a third litter of kits, because the idea was strongly supported by many people. *As of Season One, Episode #98, Lionstar is one day away from becoming the elder stage. Category:Mossclan Cats Category:Barn Cats Category:Leaders Category:Characters